


It's (not) my right to get jealous

by heartsocold



Series: Requests, Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Light Angst, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), blink and you miss it - Freeform, minor merlin/will but not really, they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: In which Merlin is oblivious, Arthur is jealous and Will is there.
Relationships: Hunith & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Requests, Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	It's (not) my right to get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly what was requested but it's the best I could do. I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I don't have time to edit more unfortunately.

Arthur is pissed. No, he’s livid. Fucking furious. And it’s all Merlin’s fault - as usual.

Merlin was the one who dragged him away from the bustling city that is London - the peak of civilization and his _home_ \- to Ealdor. Ealdor, better known as some washed-up town in the middle of nowhere.

And fine, it’s all good. Sure, Arthur’s a bit of a posh git and sweltering heat in the countryside isn’t exactly his idea of a good time nor is it how he intended to spend the few weeks he had off but he didn’t exactly object when Merlin asked because, well, it’s Merlin’s home. It’s where he grew up and it’s where his mother lived and if Merlin wanted them to spend two weeks here then that’s what they’d do.

To be fair, Arthur wouldn’t be complaining if they were spending their time together in Ealdor. He’d be too busy complaining and teasing and annoying Merlin who’d effortlessly insult him and his privileged upbringing and it’d be fun but of course that’s not what’s happening.

No, since they got here, Merlin’s attention has been focused solely on Will, his childhood best friend. It’s like Merlin’s forgotten that he was the one that dragged Arthur here in the first place. At first, Will had simply tagged along while Merlin showed Arthur around - _‘I climbed that tree when I was eleven on a dare but then I couldn’t get down and my mum had to go get help’ ‘You climbed a tree? And didn’t break any limbs? I’m surprised’_ \- but then Will somehow always had some anecdote to add or memory to bring up and soon enough, Arthur was the one tagging along.

And it wasn’t so bad for the first two days but then Will had this talent to monopolize the conversation and all of Merlin’s attention and he was always wedging himself between Merlin and Arthur and his hands kept touching Merlin and the feeling of ‘tagging along’ started to feel an awful lot like ‘third wheeling.’

He tried to tell himself he was being ridiculous – he was reading into things, Merlin simply hadn’t seen his friend in a long time and was happy to catch up, that’s all – but then he’d catch Merlin’s gaze lingering on Will and the sight of Merlin’s blinding grin being directed at Will was enough to make him feel sick. He has to physically joke down bile when Will tells Merlin how buff he’s gotten and Merlin blushes in response.

They’re having lunch at a burger shack and Merlin and Will are yet again reminiscing about their younger days, Merlin’s smile incredibly fond and his eyes glowing with happiness and Arthur has to excuse himself to the loo. He spends a long time in front of the mirror, reminding himself that he’s the one with feelings for Merlin, not the other way around. Merlin doesn’t owe him anything. He isn’t his boyfriend; he’s his best friend and if he’s having a good time flirting with Will then Arthur has no right to stand in the way of that. He takes a deep breath, asking whatever greater power there is to give him the strength to get through the rest of lunch. Only, when he walks back out to the dining area, Will is now in his spot next to Merlin.

His left hand is resting on Merlin’s thigh, fingers slowly creeping higher and higher. Merlin’s skin is flushed and he’s not pushing Will away – instead, he seems to be enjoying it if the dark look in his eyes is anything to go by. Fuck.

They must see him because they straighten up, Will winking at Merlin and muttering something that looks like ‘later’ but Arthur can’t actually hear anything over the roaring in his ears.

“Hey, I’m not feeling so hot so I’m going to head back to your mum’s,” He excuses, opening his wallet with shaking hands and handing Merlin enough money to cover his share of their lunch.

“What’s wrong? I’ll come with you,” Merlin immediately offers, looking concerned now as all signs of arousal fades and Arthur feels like crying.

“No, stay. You two have fun. I think the heat’s getting to me, that’s all,” He smiles weakly and with a jerky nod, he walks away from them.

-

“Arthur? What are you doing back so early? Where’s Merlin?” Hunith asks, peering at him from her spot on the couch where she seems to be knitting something.

“I told him I wasn’t feeling good and left him at a diner with Will, figured they could use some time without me hovering about,” Arthur shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking downwards. He doesn’t know what to do now that Merlin isn’t here.

“Oh love, come here,” Hunith murmurs softly, patting the cushion next to her and placing the balls of yarn in her lap on the coffee table next to her. Arthur ambles over, gingerly taking a seat. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and he tenses, holding himself rigidly even though he’s tempted to sink into her warmth.

The reminder that Merlin doesn’t return his feelings hurts more than he’d like to admit but he’s never been the type to readily seek comfort. His father was never affectionate and he didn’t have a mother or anyone else to turn to.

“It’s okay, love,” Hunith reassures, pulling him closer to her. He allows himself to relax slowly, sinking into the embrace until he’s leaning onto her shoulder. She smells like vanilla and it reminds him of the candles Merlin likes to light all over their flat. It smells like home.

“What happened? Did you and Merlin have a row?” She questions gently, her voice soothing.

“No, nothing like that. I, um, it’s just that, he and Will seemed like they needed some time alone, that’s all,” He stammers, trying not to think about what Merlin and Will must be getting up to now that he isn’t there to cockblock.

“Did Merlin tell you that?”

“Well, no but-” He cuts himself off, not wating to tell her that Will was feeling up her son in the middle of a restaurant.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, you know?” She says casually and Arthur freezes.

“What?”

“Oh come on, Arthur, I’ve known you for years. I know what my son looked like before he met you and I know what he looked like after. Whatever you think is going on with Will, I assure you it’s nothing to worry about. My son has been in love with you for as long as you’ve been in love with him,” She continues as though she hasn’t just tilted Arthur’s world on its axis.

He sits, hands going to his hair as he tries to find anything in his memories to link to what she’s saying.

“Wh-how did you-I-”

She laughs as he struggles to find words, placing a hand on his shoulder blades and rubbing comfortingly.

“Oh, yes. I’ve been watching you boys dance around each other for years. It’s quite obvious to anyone with eyes honestly. You two are just too pig-headed to see it.”

“But, he’s never said anything!”

“Of course he hasn’t. Have you?”

“Well, no but that’s because-”

“I know why Arthur. You both value your friendship too much to take that risk but I promise, Merlin more than returns your affections. Now, he’ll be back soon and then you two should talk.”

-

When Merlin walks through to door almost an hour later with Will in tow, Arthur decides that Hunith’s mistaken.

He’s lying on the couch with Friends re-runs playing on the television since Hunith left to go to her weekly book club meeting.

“Oh, you’re here,” Will says dryly and Arthur clenches his jaw.

“Where the fuck else would I go?” He grits out, eyes focused resolutely on the television.

“Okay,” Merlin says, looking warily between the two of them. “Are you feeling any better Arthur? I had them pack up the rest of your lunch for you, in case you felt like eating later.”

“I’m fine,” Arthur responds curtly.

“You don’t sound fine. You’re being all cranky,” Merlin teases, pushing at Arthur’s legs as he takes a seat and then settles them in his lap, resting his hands on his ankles and stroking the skin softly. Arthur pulls them away, curling his knees to his chest.

“I said I’m fine,” He snaps, clenching his jaw. He doesn’t want Merlin touching him right now, not when the image of Will’s hands on him is seared into his brain.

“God, you’re such an arse. You don’t need to be so rude,” Will jumps to Merlin’s defence and Arthur draws in a deep breath in an attempt to reign his temper in.

“Fuck off,” He shoots, jumping to his feet and making his way up the stairs to the room he’s staying in, ignoring Merlin’s call. He slams the door behind him and sits on the foot of the bed, elbows on his knees as he covers his face with his hands.

He fucking hates Will and he hates the way the thought of him and Merlin makes his heart feel as though it’s breaking. It’s not fair. He swallows roughly, knowing he’s not being fair to Merlin. He doesn’t deserve Arthur’s ire but he can’t help it.

It’s always been him and Merlin. And now suddenly Will’s in the picture and-

“Fuck,” He mutters to himself, pressing his palms into his eyes when they start stinging.

“Arthur,” Merlin’s voice calls quietly from the doorway and Arthur bites his lips, hoping in vain that he’ll go away if he stays silent. Instead, Merlin makes his way over and kneels in front of him, taking Arthur’s hands in his and pulling it away from his face but Arthur stays hunched over, his gaze on the carpet beneath their feet.

“Hey, what’s going on? You and Will have been at each other’s throat all week.”

“He’s a prick and I don’t like him,” Arthur says gruffly.

“I can see that but why?” Merlin prods, thumb rubbing circles on Arthur’s writs and he has to clench his hands into fists, the sensation of his nails digging into the flesh of his palm keeping him grounded.

“I just don’t like him okay?”

Merlin doesn’t say anything. He worries his bottom lip, looking unsure.

“What is it?” Arthur pushes, wary for some unknown reason.

“I just- Will said that you saw earlier on, when his hand was on my leg and then he said that you were acting like a jealous boyfriend all week and I know it’s – it’s a bit farfetched I guess because, well, you wouldn’t be jealous right? But I don’t know why else and I mean-”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupts. “You’re rambling.”

“Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said anything. It’s stupid, I know. I’m sorry,” Merlin looks contrite and Hunith’s words ring in Arthur’s head and he’s talking before he can think about what he’s doing.

“Would you think differently of me if I was? Jealous, I mean,” He asks quietly.

“I-of course not but why? Why were you jealous?” Merlin’s looking at him in shock, blue eyes wide.

Arthur shrugs, not wanting to answer as he looks away. Merlin grips his hands tighter.

“Arthur,” He begs, not quite knowing what he’s asking for.

“Please don’t make me say it,” Arthur requests, closing his eyes as what he’s done sinks in. He hopes Hunith was right but what if she wasn’t?

He feels Merlin’s lips against his knuckles and he opens his eyes to see Merlin staring at him with a familiar adoration.

“Oh Arthur, how could you not know?” He shakes his head, smiling fondly.

Arthur’s eyebrows furrow. “How could I not know what?”

“How could you not know I love you?”

The words coming from Merlin’s mouth sends his entire system into shock and all he can do it choke out, “I-but Will?”

“Will and I are childhood friends. Ealdor isn’t like London, it’s small and there’s only so much gay men here. We used to fool around sometimes and that’s all there was to it. You have nothing to be jealous of Arthur, I was yours from the moment we met. I was just too afraid to tell you.”

“I love you,” Arthur confesses, words firm and sure. “I’ve always loved you.”

Before Merlin can say anything, he shoots forward and kisses him with everything he has, putting his feelings into words.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathes when they’ve pulled apart.

“You couldn’t have said something before? Do you have any idea how much pining I’ve been doing Merlin? God,” Arthur complains but he can’t fight the grin on his face.

“Pining eh? And yet you call me a girl,” Merlin huffs in amusement, tilting his head upwards to kiss Arthur again, clambering onto the bed beside him. When he pulls back, his voice is low and his eyes are blown wide with lust. “I’ve been waiting years to do that. You have no idea how hard living with you is sometimes.”

“It’s about to get a lot better, I assure you.”

Merlin groans. “I should tell Will to leave.”

Arthur nips at a sensitive spot on Merlin’s neck as his hands slip low under Merlin’s shirt.

“Or,” He whispers into Merlin’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Merlin’s spine and causing his toes to curl. “We could leave him there until he gets the hint.”

“That’s-that’s mean,” Merlin chokes out, barely managing to restrain a moan.

“Is it?” Arthur hums, pulling Merlin’s shirt over his head and pressing open mouthed kisses on his chest.

“You’re evil. I’m making you j-jealous more often,” Merlin grits, his hands tugging on Arthur’s hair and Arthur grins at him wickedly. Merlin gulps, seeing the promise in Arthur’s eyes.

-

“You’re a possessive git! Look at me! I can’t even leave this room much less go in public, you arsehole!” Hunith hears Merlin yell when she gets back home and she laughs knowingly as Arthur shoots back, “You weren’t exactly complaining earlier, now were you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the worst thing I’ve ever written lmao I’m sorry. The next thing I write will be much better I promise. I just wanted to fill the prompt but it wasn’t exactly something I usually read/write so yeah.


End file.
